


Spotlight

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk what to write here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: "Cat knew CatCo was sinking, she had eyes. And even though she took some time off to try and find inspiration and joy again, she couldn’t just abandon her life’s project, because it’d be like abandoning a child and she already regretted doing this once."so Cat receives a phone call from Kara and let's see where we go from there.this fic don't take into consideration the spoilers from the last episodes of the eason. safe to say it could take place in 2x17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language, and this is unbetaed so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> reviews and kuddos are my caffeine :)

Cat knew CatCo was sinking, she had eyes. And even though she took some time off to try and find inspiration and joy again, she couldn’t just abandon her life’s project, because it’d be like abandoning a child and she already regretted doing this once. So Cat kept tracking what James Olsen did with her company and she definitely wasn’t happy. It was like CatCo Magazine didn’t have a concept or a line of thinking anymore; it was like Olsen just lazily threw things together and printed whatever he got.

Besides, Cat could see Supergirl wasn’t the main hero anymore; her strong and independent female hero lost space for some dumbass male who called himself “The Guardian”. What kind of name was that anyway? So stupid… National City already had a hero and even though Cat was happy about someone taking care of Supergirl (because now that she was away, her favorite superhero only had Alex Danvers and that Martian to protect her), she knew Supergirl didn’t need any man whatsoever.

This whole mess surely infuriated the Queen of all Media to the point she had to double her dose of tranquilizers. At least Kara’s articles were getting better and better, at least she got that one right. Every time Cat read something from her former assistant, she felt warm inside and couldn’t help but smile.

Well, she knew she had a crush on the clumsy puppy-like, out of fashion and incredibly younger woman, Cat wasn’t so blind when it came to her feelings. People called her heartless because she was amazingly good in hiding, that’s all. But for some reason Kara always managed to wake Catherine Grant’s soft side. You see, Cat didn’t hug at all but she hugged Kara and felt happy about it. She didn’t like to touch people, yet she was always looking for reasons to put her hands in Kara’s forearm, hands, shoulders… Somehow Kara/Supergirl (oh, of course Cat knew they were the same person, she’s not an idiot) always made her feel so safe she could allow herself being caring and vulnerable.

And Cat still likes the feeling.

So when her phone rang and she saw “Kara Danvers” written on the screen, her heart started pounding against her chest. She haven’t talked to Kara since she left, even though sometimes, mostly when Cat was slightly drunk, she wanted to break the wall she build around herself and make a call.  
Cat took a deep breath and slid the screen of her phone.

“Uhh… Hello?” she heard and a smile instantly light up her face, “Miss Grant?”

Cat cleared her throat, trying to focus on sounding like a normal person, “Keira Danvers! To what do I own the pleasure?” She teased.

Kara laughed at the other end of the line, “Well, it’s been too long without hearing from you. Not even the paparazzi could find you!”

“Oh Keira, you called me just to chat? Are you saying you miss me?” Wait a minute, was Cat flirting with the girl through the phone? Gosh, she felt pathetic because all she wanted to hear was that Kara missed her.

“NO!” Cat’s heart broke a little, “Well, yeah. Kind of. I don’t know. I’m sure you have better things to do, I’m so sorry I’m wasting your time Miss Grant, I should know better. So I’m glad you’re alive, I’ll hung up n-“

“KEIRA, stop talking!”

“O-kay…?”

The line got silent for a moment.

“Well that’s better,” Cat said satisfied that Kara still respected her orders so much. “It’s okay to call me Kara, I miss talking to people who actually listen to me.”  
Kara replied instantly, “You mean people who follows your demands? Oh my Ra-God sorry I didn’t mean that!”  
Cat laughed sincerely, the girl hasn’t changed a bit.

“Relax Kara, I deserved that. But no, that was not what I meant.”

“Hmmm, and what did you? Meant, I mean.”

Cat sighed, “Well I don’t know, I guess sometimes people bore me to death. So I don’t invest my time initiating conversations with boring people, the world’s already depressing enough.” She was surprised how honest and open she was… Get yourself together, Catherine.

“I see… And I agree. I guess that’s why I called you”.

“Happy-shiny-in love with the world, puppies, rainbows and unicorns Kara Danvers is bored? I can’t imagine!” Cat teased again.

“Well, a lot has changed since you left, Miss Grant…” Kara admitted sadly.

“I’m sorry, Kara…”

The line got silent again, Cat kicked herself for hurting the other woman.

“So how’s Carter?”

“Oh, he’s amazing! He loves Portree so much, it pains me to know it’s almost time to go back to reality…”

“Portree? Where’s that?” She heard Kara ask and just then realized she had just shared her location with someone.

“It’s nowhere, Keira. Leave it.” Cat answered worried.

“You know I have internet don’t you? It will cost me three seconds to google it.”

“It’s in Scotland…”

“Oh my goodness, Miss Grant! It’s beautiful!”

“You googled it, didn’t you?”

“Ops!” Kara admitted.

Cat laughed, she didn’t know why she was always so at ease with her former assistant.

“Ohhhhh the colorful houses, it’s so cute! I wish I could see them for real!”

“You can, Kara…” Cat said carefully.

“I don’t have the money to go to Scotland! Not to be dramatic, Miss Grant, but CatCo doesn’t pay me enough to eat all the pod stickers I want sometimes!”

“Oh, Keira, stop the acting ‘cause you’ll give me an aneurism. I know you can fly to Scotland anytime you want!” There, she said it.

“You know something about my bank account or a plane in my name that I don’t?” She heard Kara ask laughing and smiled herself, feeling all warm inside for being the reason of Kara’s laugh. What was happening to her?

“No, Keira!” Get your shit together, Cat. “I know you’re Supergirl and I’m saying you can literally fly here anytime you want.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT?” Kara screamed.

“Please Keira! You just made me deaf, stop being so dramatic. I’ve known forever…”

It was true, Cat knew since the second time she spoke to Supergirl that it was her assistant. She was already interested in Kara Danvers for some reason, but knowing she was 

Supergirl and also the sweet and clumsy woman who tagged her everywhere… It was definitely something else.

“But I’m not Supergirl! We just look alike.” Kara said after a while.

“Now you’re lying to me? Oh, okay, I’ll hung up know. Bye.”

And Cat disconnected the line, only to see, before she listened, Kara calling again. She let it ring and go to voicemail, because she was afraid of all of the feelings that phone call evoked. Feeling which were very much buried for months, but turned out not to be forgotten.

Her cell phone dinged with a text message.

Kara Danvers (10:47pm): I’m sorry, please answer the phone!

Kara Danvers (10:47pm): Please?

Kara Danvers (10:49pm): Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?

Kara Danvers (10:49pm): :(

Kara Danvers (10:56pm): WOW!

Kara Danvers (10:56pm): [image]

When Cat saw the picture Kara sent her, she felt the ground leave her feet and dialed immediately.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” She said just as Kara pick up the phone.

“Absolutely not, Miss Grant. You ignored me, so I had to take extreme measures.”

“Yes, you are bonkers Kara Danvers.” Cat laughed against her better will, she blamed her fourth glass of wine for being extremely soft tonight.

“So, you gonna tell me where you live or just I wasted my trip from National City all the way to Portree, Scotland?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! should i continue?
> 
> follow me on twitter, if you want @greendanvers  
> or if you prefer tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters
> 
> :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the reviews and favs, you're the best! i'm sorry it took so long to update, college's been eating me alive lol  
> but here it is! i hope ya'll like it <3
> 
> remember the fic happens around 2x17 and english is not my native language, be nice :)

Cat didn’t know what she was doing, but Kara Danvers was in her living room and she was getting another bottle of wine and a glass for her former assistant and current crush. Okay, Catherine, you’re too old to have crushes, you do realize that don’t you? Oh, but who cares? It’s too late in the evening and I’m a little tipsy. Let me crush on the gorgeous girl, thank you.

Cat returned to the living room and found Kara sat on the fluffly carpet. She was watching the fire, the light of it danced through her features and her hair, Cat caught her breath for a moment, entranced by the scene. She cleared her voice, taking Kara out of her haze to smile at her and accept the glass of wine, taking a sip instantly.

“How does it feel?” Cat asked.

“Hmmm, it’s delicious!”

“It’s from here. You know,” Cat begun and sat on the carpet next to Kara, “This wine is the only reason why I stayed here for so long. It appears that Scotts know more about life than making whiskey. This place is truly beautiful, but it’s so boring sometimes…”

Kara giggled taking another sip of her wine. “I can’t imagine you living in a place like this without working, Miss Grant”.

“Oh please, you’re in my place in the middle of the night drinking my wine. You can call me Cat today, but just today”.

Kara nodded and smiled, Cat’s eyes drifting to her mouth and then her eyes.

“You know, Keira, I had to get out of the city because I felt like I was missing something from life. I felt empty, unmotivated, I was angry all the time. Going away for awhile made me realize the things that really matter”.

“Which are…?” Kara dared to ask.

Cat smiled thinking for a moment, “Connection…”

They stayed in silence for a moment, each contemplating the fire and their thoughts. Then Kara asked about Carter and Cat told her her son loved Scotland and their new life. Kara updated Cat about National City, even though the other woman told her she kept track of CatCo and CatCo Magazine.

“I read your articles, Miss Danvers…” Cat said teasingly.

“You did?” The woman of steel suddenly looked scared.

“Of course! And I’ll say it just once so be sure you’re listening… You’re good, Supergirl. I’m impressed a girl who can lift a car can also write so well.”

Kara smiled so big her eyes smiled too, “Thank you! I can’t believe you read them! Oh my Rao! Thank you Mis-Cat”.

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to let my reputation be ruined by recommending a reporter with no talent. Snapper would never let me see the end of it”.

Kara froze for a second, Cat saw it and instantly related to the fact that Kara was no longer working at CatCo.

“Keira, let me tell you about how many times I got fired because of something I did which my boss didn’t agree with…”

And Cat told her. She told her about everything. She opened up about her career in a way she never had. Cat realized after her time away and the things she learned, that she wouldn’t be the same person anymore. She wouldn’t be as closed and guarded about her life, she wouldn’t be as cold and as distant as she were before. But still, she felt like sharing things with Kara wasn’t so difficult.

The other woman listened to what she had to say without judgment, it wasn’t like she wanted to put Cat on the spotlight for some mistake or anything at all. Because that was what Cat was used to… People being close to her just because of who she was, the money she had, or how powerful she was. Everyone either wanted to use her to ascend in some way, or use her to tear her down and end her career.

And that was why she was always so guarded. She had to protect herself 24/7, because people were horrible and she learned it the hard way. Now she had things to lose… She had two sons, she had a life, a career and a reputation. Cat was known as The Queen of all media, after all. But with Kara she felt different. She felt protected and understood like never before. And it was kind of funny because Supergirl always protected her and Kara’s former job was to be by her side and care for her, but not now… Now Cat realized they were on the same level and Kara didn’t have an obligation to be there for Cat, she WANTED to. And Cat felt warm inside with this realization.

“Thank you, Cat… For telling me all of this. I know it’s a privilege of few and I want you to know I do not take it for granted”, Kara said as she smiled when Cat ended her story.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll personally hire an alien assassin to kill you, Supergirl”.

They laughed, “I still can’t believe you always knew about me being Supergirl and you never told me… Why didn’t you?”

“Well Keira, it wasn’t my secret to share. I figured you’d tell me when you were ready, I’d spent too many years writing people’s secrets and making them public… I don’t want to ever do this anymore, not with people I care about.”

“Thank you…” Kara said and Cat was startled by the other woman’s hand covering her own.

“I’m sorry!” Kara said taking her hand away like Cat had burned her. She was getting up and away from Cat if it wasn’t for a hand grabbing her arm.

“Don’t be,” Cat said, holding Kara’s arm strongly since she knew she wouldn’t hurt the other woman.

“Cat…” Kara said as she sat again on the floor.

“Kara…” Cat said staring daringly right in Kara’s blue eyes.

And she didn’t know who initiated it, but suddenly they were kissing. When Cat realized it, she caressed Kara’s hair lightly trying not to scare the other woman. But then she felt hands around her face urging her closer and lips deepening the kiss. So she pull the silky hair just a little, separating their lips for a moment, and then pushed Kara closer again, resuming the kiss.

They were in a weird angle since they were both sat on the floor. Cat suddenly felt bold and laid on the carpet, pushing Kara’s body with her. Kara went for it, never letting Cat’s mouth go. They were both afraid of what would happen if they stopped kissing, because neither was ready to forget about it.

Time passed and Cat couldn’t tell how long they’d been kissing on her living room floor. But the wandering hands were getting bolder touching waists and legs and breasts and suddenly Cat couldn’t take it any longer. She pushed Kara to her side, holding her close to let her know she wasn’t being rejected, but keeping her as far as possible for Cat to catch her breath.

“Wow”, Kara was the first one to speak.

“Yeah…” Cat replied making the other woman giggle.

She smiled, she could get used to being the reason why Kara was all giggly. All she wanted was to kiss that smile, so she did. She gave Kara a little peck right on the lips, it felt intimate, but mostly, it felt natural.

“So you don’t regret it?” Kara asked insecurely making Cat’s heart break a little.

“NO!” She said a little too loud, taking Kara’s face between her hands, “Even though I should never do it again, I don’t regret it.”

Kara took Cat’s hands from her face and cleared her voice, searching for the other woman’s eyes, “Of course you should do it again, why wouldn’t you?”

Cat sat on the carpet, Kara followed. “It’s complicated, Kara…”

“I know” Kara reached for Cat’s face to kiss her again and again until they were both out of breath. “I know it’s complicated, but I’m in this, Cat. Please, don’t ever think that I’m not.”

Cat smiled and caressed Kara’s face lovingly, “Let’s not worry about it tonight… You’re here, I’m here and that’s all that matters now… Yeah?”

“Yeah” Kara answered and Cat kissed her again, this time with more passion and determination.

“So…” Kara said between kisses, “Do you have a bed or something?”

Cat laughed wholeheartedly. “I do”, she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! should i continue?
> 
> follow me on twitter, if you want @greendanvers  
> or if you prefer tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cat woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter. She smiled, still a little sleepy, and rolled in bed only to find that her company was gone. Her heart fell, but she knew that would happen. It was like this every time. All they wanted from her was a one night stand, nobody actually wanted to put up with dating Catherine Grant. And usually she didn’t mind, because a one night stand was everything she wanted too. But this time it was oddly different and for some reason Cat was sad about Kara leaving.

She decided to get up and see what Carter was doing in the kitchen, so she put on her robe, brushed her teeth and entered the big kitchen finding her son and the one and only Kara Danvers making something in the oven.

“MOM! Good morning!” Carter said excitedly, “Kara arrived early to bring you some documents and I let her in since you were sleeping like the Sleeping Beauty. So we decided to make pancakes for you! Look!”

The boy had a glow in his eyes that made Cat smile like nothing else in the entire planet could. “Good morning, Carter!” Cat kissed his son’s head and sat beside him in the counter. “They look delicious!”

“They taste delicious too! Take a bite, Miss Grant, you won’t regret it.” Kara said for the first time since Cat arrived in the kitchen.

“I’m sure they do, Keira. I’m happy you arrived early, we’ve got A LOT to do today…”

Cat and Kara’s eyes met and Cat saw the other woman’s smile getting bigger and bigger, like Cat had just said something amazing. Then she realized Kara would never leave after spending the night, she wasn’t like everybody else.

“I was hoping we could go out today mom! I’m tired of staying in, I’m bored,” Carter complained with his mouth full of pancakes, taking Cat out of her thoughts.

“Don’t eat and talk, Carter, I’ve teach you better. Keira and I have some issues to solve, but I guess we could go for a city tour. What do you think?”

Kara nodded.

“YEEEEEEEES! It’s gonna be awesome Kara! You’ll see!”

“You’ll have to show me everything pal, so next time I come over I don’t get lost like today.”

They finished breakfast talking and laughing like it was the most natural thing ever. Cat was at ease with the whole situation, she knew her son loved Kara and the fact that her former assistant had came up with a cover story for being there so soon in the morning made Cat’s heart swell. It was so different for her to be treated like a normal person, or even more, to be treated right. Everyone in her life seemed to always disrespect her in some way, but not Kara. Even though she was a lot younger, she understood that Carter was Cat’s number one concern and she didn’t impose anything, leaving the decision to tell Carter that her mom was dating a woman to Cat.

Was she, though? Dating Kara? She didn’t know… And they didn’t get much alone time to discuss it either, because Carter wanted them to city tour in the morning. According to him, mornings in Portree were the best.

Their morning walk turned into an afternoon on the beach. Carter was playing by the shore with Kara and Cat watched as the woman pick her soon up and spin him, making him laugh. She smiled at the scene feeling like he could actually get pretty used to it. Then, she saw as Kara left Carter playing and went towards her.

Kara sat on the sand beside her and smiled, bumping her shoulders in Cat’s. “This is fun! The city is so beautiful, Cat, I’m glad you two are okay…”

Cat bumped Kara’s shoulders back and smiled too, “I’m happy you’ve stayed, Kara…” And Cat was talking about a lot more than the city tour. “I’m not used to people staying.”

“Well, so get used to it then, ‘cause I could never leave.”

They gazed at each other and Cat took Kara’s hand, caressing her softly. “What are we doing, kid?” She asked without realizing she said it out loud.

“We’re being happy I guess?” Kara answered thoughtfully.

“This isn’t going to be easy Kara…”

“I know. But we don’t have to worry about it now. No one knows you here, it’s just us… And Carter.”

“Thank you, by the way… For not telling him.”

“It wasn’t my place, Cat. I understand.”

“He knows about me, you know. He knows I date women, but you… You’re so young, Kara.”

“Actually, I’m not.” Cat laughed out loud, squeezing Kara’s hand and resuming the caress. “But I understand what you’re saying… And I want you to know that it doesn’t matter for me. Here on Earth you have some concepts that don’t make sense to me. This one’s one of them.”

“You’re too naive Kara; the world isn’t all shiny and full of birds flying over the rainbow…” Cat stated sadly.

“I know it isn’t. I’ve faced the worst in this world… I’ve seen the mean, the ugly, the injustice. But I’d rather focus on the good. And now everything is…” Kara searched Cat’s eyes, Cat smiled and nodded. “Yeah, so let’s just have fun for awhile, come on!”

And suddenly Cat was being dragged by the hand towards where Carter was; the boy couldn’t be happier.

It was almost night when they got home, Carter went straight to bath, leaving Kara and Cat by themselves.

“I guess I’ll go home, Alex is probably freaking out about something and needing me… And National City must be in need of Supergirl,” Kara said with sadness in her voice.

“You could stay again…” Cat said, “But you’re probably right. You have a lot to do and Portree is in the middle of nowhere”.

“I like it here”.

“I do too, but I’m tired. And also, CatCo needs me, I feel it.” Cat sighed.

“Do you plan on coming home anytime soon?” Kara asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“I guess things might have changed a little, so I’m thinking about it.” When Cat looked at the other woman, Kara had the biggest smile on her face. “Oh Keira, stop it!” Cat said only to make Kara smile even wider. “Ok, just go! National City needs you, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid, it’s weird!” Cat laughed and Kara hugged her “Be safe, if you need me I’m one call away.” She said.

“You be safe, Supergirl. Text me when you get home, please.”

They kissed and suddenly Kara was gone, leaving Cat alone with her thoughts. Five minutes later her phone buzzed.

Kara Danvers (19:27pm): Already miss you :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i liked this chapter, but anyway lol  
> hope y'all did.  
> should i keep writing?
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post it, life's been shit lately so i'm having a hard time writing.  
> i hope you like this chapter! it's one of my faves so far :)

Cat Grant considered herself an independent woman, she never needed anyone or anything to live her life. Apart from her children, she could spend days, even months away from people. This was never a problem and it has been like that with every relationship she had. And it really was something natural to not be so attached to someone you can’t live without them, Cat only needed herself and she took great pride in that.

However, since all the Kara Danvers Situation five days ago (she was calling it like that in her mind), the CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media found herself in an unusual situation… It wasn’t like she wasn’t living without her former assistant and newfound lover, because she was; it wasn’t that she couldn’t think of anything else, or that she couldn’t do what had to be done, because she was. But there was something different, uncomfortable. There was a constant feeling of restlessness, disquiet; this knot on the back of her throat; this grip on her chest; this madly and constant thought of Kara and everything about her… It was driving Cat insane albeit she didn’t like to use this word.

Cat didn’t know what it all mean, really. All she knew was she didn’t like it at all. And even though she and Kara texted frequently, it didn’t seem like enough to ease all those “symptoms”. The truth is she didn’t know how to deal with any of this and the thought of telling her therapist that she slept with a woman more than 20 years younger than her wasn’t appealing either. So Cat was left alone with her messy feelings.

It was Friday night and the queen of all media was alone in her room. She had the last CatCo magazine and a glass of wine in hands, the bottle was half empty on her bedside table. Cat found that alcohol and reading James Olsen’s mess relaxed her, so she was determined to empty the whole bottle and write anonymous reviews.

Just when she finished the second one, her phone buzzed starting her. She smiled looking at the screen; it was a video call from Kara. So she fixed her hair and her glasses and answered.

“Keira”

“Hi! Can you see me?”

Cat smiled again, yes, she could see Kara’s perfect hair and her beautiful face. “Yes, I can see you”.

“Great! I can see you too!”

Kara laughed nervously, so Cat decided to put the girl out of her misery and said, “I’m glad you called, kid…”

The girl seemed to release the breath she was holding and smiled timidly “Don’t call me kid!”

“It’s weird” Cat said sarcastically, imitating Kara’s voice, “Yeah yeah, I’ll call you kid if I want to.”

“Oooooh, okay Miss Grant! But it’s still weird,” Kara said and took a deep breath, “Rao, it’s so good to see you!”

“Yes it is…”

“So what are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m getting drunk and reading what James Olsen calls a magazine”.

“Why’d you wanna get drunk to do that?” Kara asked laughing, Cat laughed too.

“It’s the only way I can do it without wanting to kill myself, because it’s horrible!”

Kara laughed out loud, shaking her phone, “You shouldn’t say that, oh my Rao!”

“It’s nothing but the truth, Kara, unfortunately.”

“So Cat Grant likes to get drunk and suffer while reading a magazine that’s supposed to be hers, but now’s ruined. Wow, am I getting a sadomasochist vibe?”

“KARA!” Cat screamed laughing, while the other giggled. “You’re such a dork,” Cat said catching her breath, “I’m not into sadomasochism, NO. But this relaxes me, God knows I’ve been tense…”

“Oh, did something happen?” Kara crinkled her nose, looking concerned.

“No…” Cat answered a little too quickly.

“Cat…” Kara insisted.

“Yes.”

The line went silent for a moment, Cat knew Kara was waiting for her to elaborate, but she didn’t know how… She didn’t want the other woman to think that Cat wasn’t enjoying what they were having, because she was. The butterflies and goosebumps were welcome, the feeling of safety, of trust… It was truly amazing. But Cat was having a hard time managing the distance, so to speak.

“You can tell me if you don’t want this, Cat. I’ll understand. I mean, I never thought we could actually b-“

“No, no, no, no Kara. That’s not it.” Cat saw Kara tilt her head questioningly, so she decided to just speak, say the words, “Kara… I’m feeling uncomfortable about not being near you.”

Kara shifted in bed “What do you mean?” She asked.

Cat sighed uncomfortably, “I mean that I’m carrying these confusing feelings inside me that are being caused by our distance, by your absence.”

Kara smiled raising her eyebrows like she just discovered something unbelievable, “Are you saying you MISS me, Miss Grant?”

“Kara, I’m not trying to be funny,” Cat said embarrassed of herself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dismiss your feelings. But you’re basically saying you miss me.”

“How should I know?” Cat shifted in bed and begun to roll her hair between her fingers.

“Have you ever missed anyone, Cat?”

“I don’t think so…?”

“Well, are you feeling better now that we’re talking?” Kara asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Cat answered still nervously playing with her hair.

“Would you feel any better if I was there with you?”

“Hm, I don’t know Kara, I think so. Because then I’d not wonder what are you doing, or if you’re safe… And I could see you and… Touch you.”

Kara closed her eyes as Cat said the last words.

“Open the window right now.” Kara said and suddenly Cat’s cell phone went black and the call was ended.

Less than two minutes latter Cat heard a knock outside the window. She got up and when she opened the window her breath got caught inside of her and Kara was in her arms, kissing her repeatedly. Before she had time to even process what was going on, Kara deepened the kiss and grabbed her hair, pushing her closer. It felt like heaven to finally being able to touch the other woman again, to feel her, taste her, so she relished the moment kissing her back and pushing Kara even closer by the waist.

Neither knew how long later they broke apart, but Kara was the first to talk, “I’ve missed you too.”

Cat smiled giving the other woman a peck on the lips, “You’re crazy Kara, it’s late! You shouldn’t be flying this far so late.”

“Why not? I’m Supergirl, I’m allowed to come and see you if I feel like it.”

“I know and I appreciate that, I just worry…”

“So don’t,” Kara took Cat’s glasses off affectionately and put then to rest on the bed, “I’m here now and I’m perfectly safe.”

“You’re right,” Cat said putting a lock of blonde hair behind of the other woman’s ear and kissing her cheek, then her jaw, then her pulse point.

Kara’s hands went directly to Cat’s locks and Cat’s to the other woman’s waist. Cat continued to kiss Kara’s pulse point and nibbled her ear extracting a low moan from her.

“Thank you for coming,” Cat whispered.

“I didn’t… Yet.” Kara answered and they laughed and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue?
> 
> twitter greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
